Save Me From myself
by GiantTREXRawr
Summary: When Kurt was 8, he lost his mother. When Kurt was 17, he lost his father. Now, he might be losing himself. Desparate and scared, Kurt falls, and it seems there is no one to catch him. Or is there?


**Hey Guys! This is my first shot at a Gleefic. I've had a huge inspiration for this story, and i have been writin like mad. I'll keep this short so i don't bore you before you get to the good part. It's rated T, for swearing and mature situations. I might change the rating later, if inspiration steers me in the right direction... **

**Also, the timeline has been shifted a bit. Imagine that"Grilled Cheesus" was aired later, and Sam Evans is already a much developed character. **

**Anywho, onto the reading. :D**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Glee. Just this little plot bunny that was nesting in my brain.**

* * *

KPOV

There is a point in everyone's life where it all becomes too much. Where everything becomes too overwhelming, too much, and you just want out. It could be an event, or series of events that lead up to one single point in time. That one single point in time that everything falls apart, and there is nothing you can do to keep it together.

Kurt's life had been hard. Growing up, everyone knew he was a little different. He was not like the other boys. He was strange. Strange was never a good thing in a small town like Lima. Strange was scary to the small minded people of small town Lima. So even from a young age, Kurt's life was hard. None of it mattered.

There was always that one person in Kurt's life that could make it all better. Strong, courageous, steady. Elizabeth Hummel was Kurt's rock. Unfortunately, Elizabeth wasn't as indestructible as rock. Shortly after Kurt's 7th birthday, they told him. She was sick. Elizabeth had cancer. Kurt didn't understand. Why couldn't the doctors fix her, like they did when he had broken his arm last summer. He didn't understand his mother was dying. She slowly faded away, growing weak, and sicklier as the weeks went by.

The day before his 8th birthday, his mother succumbed to her cancer. Her body was buried 3 days later. Kurt stood at his mother's graveside, tears drying on his face. Kurt's world had come crashing down around him. His everything was gone. 8 year old Kurt made himself a vow that day. Never would he love someone as deeply as he loved his mother. Never would he rely on another person that way.

Over the years he broke that vow to himself. There was someone who had become that close to him. His Father. Burt Hummel became Kurt's rock. He was Kurt's world, Kurt's everything. Kurt always held the fear of losing his father close to his heart, and now the very thing he feared had happened. Kurt's world had come tumbling down around him once again.

He had been brought out of class by Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury. His father was at Lima General. He had had a heart attack at work. There had been a customer in the shop at the time, who had called an ambulance right away. He had demanded to be taken to the hospital. There had been no information about his father when he got there. He made Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury leave.

He waited. Sat numbly in the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room, he waited and he thought. He thought of all the things he had said to his father, all the things he hadn't. He remembered the last conversation he had with his father.

"_I'm not going to miss something I look forward to all year for just another dumb dinner."_

"_I'm real disappointed in you Kurt."_

The doctor was walking towards him, his footsteps echoing loudly in the quiet hallway. Kurt jumped up, frantically asking the doctor questions. The doctor cut him off with a look. Dread filled Kurt.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel. We did all we could. Your father didn't make it. Is there anyone you can call? Family? Friends?"

The doctors voice was drown out by the ringing in Kurt's ears. He couldn't breathe. His lungs felt like lead, his body numb. He was trying to understand the words that had been spoken to him.

His dad was dead.

"_I'm real disappointed in you Kurt."_

He slid down the cool wall of the hospital, hand clutched at his heart. He gasped for breath. He couldn't breathe. His vision swam in front of his eyes. He heard a deep voice in his ear, a strong hand on his chest. He wanted it so badly to be his father. He knew it wasn't possible, but he hoped. He wished. He prayed. He turned towards the person knelt next to him. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Masculine. He stared at Sam with confused eyes.

"Sam?" His voice cracked. Voices from behind Sam drew his eyes. Finn. Carole. Mercedes. Puck. Carole came forward, just behind Sam. Spoke to kurt.

"Kurt, baby, what happened? Kurt please. Talk to me!" She was slightly hysterical. I looked at Finn with dead eyes. He stepped forward, his face falling "Kurt?" His voice broke too.

I looked back to Sam. "He's gone. My dads dead." My voice was flat. I didn't like it. I sounded dead.

Carole cried. Screamed. Finn cried. Punched the wall. Held his mom as she sank to her knees. Everyone was crying. I stared ahead at the wall. Arms wrapped around me. Two pairs. I looked at Mercedes on my left side.

"I didn't get to say goodbye Mercy. I didn't get to tell him I loved him. He doesn't know. I didn't tell him!" My voice became hysterical at the end. Her faced crumpled, and tears spilled down her cheeks. "Oh, baby. Baby, I'm so sorry. So sorry…" He sobbed. A voice from my other side drew my eyes.

"He knew Kurt. Your dad knew you loved him. He did. And he loved you. So much." Sam looked at me sadly, sincerity in his eyes. I shook my head. "I didn't get to tell him" Tears stung my eyes. My head was pulled down on a muscular chest. I cried. I closed my eyes as sobs wracked my body. I clutched Sam's shirt as he held me. Held me together as my sobs broke my body apart.

He sat like that for what felt like ages, clutching at Sam and crying. He stood up after a while, making his way over to where Finn and Carole now sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, supporting each other in their grief. Carole stood up before he could make it all the way there and met him half way, scooping him up into a smothering embrace. I held on tight, new tears sliding down my hushed me, rubbing my back.

"It will be ok sweetheart. We'll be okay." She said into my hair. I pulled back. "Carole?" My voice sounded small and scared. She looked at me, placing her hand on my cheek. "Can we go home? I don't want to stay here. Please." I begged. I didn't want to stay here anymore. I wanted to go home, and crawl into my bed, and sleep for a long time, and then wake up for this all to be a dream. She nodded at me. "Yeah baby. Let's go home." She turned to Mercedes, Puck and Sam. "Thank you guys all for being here for Kurt and Finn. You guys are welcome at the house tonight. There's plenty of space. It'll be good to have people close for a little while, while we adjust." She looked at them with thanks written on her face. They nodded.

"Thanks Mrs. H. Let me call my ma and let her know where I'll be." Puck said, walking farther down the hall to make the call. Mercedes and Sam made similar comments and made their way away from the trio.

Carole pulled me in a tight hug once more before releasing me. "You're a strong boy Kurt. I'm so proud of you, and I know your father would be too. We will get through this Kurt." She looked over at Finn.

"Together."

I smiled tearfully at both of them. "Thank you. So much. I love you. Both of you." I looked at Finn as he walked over to me, wrapping me up in a gentle hug. "I love you too dude" I chuckled wetly into his shoulder. "I'll let you get away with that just this once."

I pulled away as the others made their way back. Mercedes made her way to my side, wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling me close to her. "My parents send their condolences. They are praying for you Kurt, and Mama said she'll be by within the next few days to see you. They love you." I cuddled up to her. "I love them too. You too Mercy." I said softly. She smiled at me, her eyes still red.

"C'mon white boy. Let's get you to bed. You need some rest. "She took my hand and led me through the hospital, the rest of the group trailing us. Carole stayed behind to talk to the doctors, telling us to get ourselves to the house. I hugged her hard before making my way out the automatic doors. I was towed through the parking lot, not really paying attention to where I was being pulled. I looked up when we stopped, spotting Puck's huge pickup truck. We all climbed inside, Puck and Finn in the front and Mercedes, Sam and I squished in the back.

Half on Sam's lap, I laid my head on Mercedes' shoulder and closed my eyes, letting the rumble and movement of the truck sooth me near unconscious. I jerked back into consciousness when I felt a hand grab mine, and I realized my cheeks were wet with fresh tears.

I smiled weakly at Sam and grasped his hand tightly, grateful for the contact. I laid my head back down on Mercy's shoulder and she grabbed my hand, rubbing her hand up and down my arm. I stayed awake the rest of the ride, watching the lights flash by outside the window. It was dark out now, and I glanced up at the clock on the dash. It read 8:49. It was much later than I was expecting. When our surroundings began to get more familiar, I sat up.

My body tensed as we pulled up outside my house. I suddenly realized how little I wanted to go into the house. The house that my dad bought shortly after my mom died. The house that everything inside would remind me of my dad.

I climbed out of the truck after everyone else, my stomach churning. I knew as soon as I stepped foot in that house, I'd loose it. I pulled away from Mercedes and stopped. Mercy stopped too and turned to face me. "Kurt?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to go in yet. I'm going to go for a walk. Down to that park down the street. I'll be back soon." I turned and walked down the street, not looking back. I hoped they didn't follow me. I needed this time alone. I made my way down the street, the night cool and calm. There was a light breeze, and I tugged the light jacket I had on around me. It wasn't cold, but I didn't want to risk getting sick. I walked through the entrance of the park, bypassing the jungle gym and swings, and sprawled out on the large grassy field just beyond. I laid on my back and gazed up at the stars, eyes sad.

"Dad? I… Do you remember when we first did this together… after mom died? You told me she could hear me, because she was in the stars now…. I hope you can hear me. I know you can hear me… You're a star now." I started in a soft voice. My throat grew tight.

" Why.. Why'd you have to go? You're supposed to be here. You promised you'd be here. But you're not. You're gone and i….. I don'y know what to do." I started to sob.

"I don't… know what to do… I'm so scared… I miss you… I love you so much…. I never got to tell you dad…. You died not knowing…. Knowing how much I love you… and you were so disappointed in me… I'm so sorry….." I couldn't talk anymore, the sobs taking over my body. I sat up and buried my head in my legs, trying to stifle my sobs.

An arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me into a warm embrace. I cried on the person holding me, not even caring who it was. A hand smoothed my hair, rubbed my back, and made comforting sounds in my ear. I hugged the person tight, curling my hands in their jacket.

Whoever the person was held me until my crying stopped, and then just sat with me for a while longer, arms around me. I pulled back, assuming the person to be Finn, but I was surprised to meet the eyes, and still horrible Mohawk of one Noah Puckerman. I started, and he chuckled at my shocked face.

" Hey Princess. All done with the waterworks?" he said to me, but it was surprisingly soft and light, obviously meant to make me feel better. I nodded and wiped my face, standing up. He followed suit, and we started back towards my house. Before I could ask the question, he gave me the answer.

"Finn stayed at the house so he could make up the beds and such for us. Mercedes said she was going to run you a bath for when you got back, and Sam-Wicked cook that he is- was gonna whip us all up something to eat before we hit the sack. So I figured I'd better come make sure you didn't get mugged or something." He said with a small shrug.

"Thanks Puck." I said, bumping his shoulder with mine. He smiled at me, a truly genuine smile.

"No problem Kurt. We're all here for you now, and as long as you need us." He said to me, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

** Hello again! So what do you think? Heh? Heh? *frowns* I'm not very good at trying to be funny while writing... Anywho, let me know what you guys think with a nice shiny review... They are much appreciated.. :D**


End file.
